The Auction
by Madam Rage
Summary: And our favorite CIA Handler is the main attraction... Takes place after the fight in the warehouse, when Unresolved Sexual Tension between Vaughn & Sydney remained and the date in Nice didn’t happen...
1. Auction

_**Disclaimers :** Same as before, my niece was watching the "Wizard of Oz", blah blah blah... *Running over to tap my own Red Gucci's* Needless to say, nothing happened.. but my 5 year old niece calling me crazy.. . Obviously I do wish I had owned them but unfortunately I don't.... JJ does as well as ABC.._  
My cousin's the **Alias** freak of the family and she was watching the one from when Syd & Vaughn are in Nice.. (Don't know the title of the episode).   
This story takes place after the fight in the warehouse when the escalated _UST_ (Unresolved Sexual Tension) between Vaughn and Sydney enhanced each other's feelings and the date in Nice didn't happen.... The spy crew is sent on a mission... Also, this is much lighter than **Future Imperfect..**  
  


The Auction

  
"And now, our last and most anticipated bachelor of the evening... Lord Paolo Nicholi Worthington..."

  
Even though it was a formal charity dinner with wealthy High Officials, Rich Diplomats and other Royal Regents, the course of vulgar catcalls were heard loud and clear throughout the huge banquet hall. 

  
And the reason for this reaction was for the man walking slowly down the stage with his tell tale signs of a slim muscular physique that was even obvious through the tuxedo he wore; along with the five o'clock shadow that donned his gorgeously handsome face and the piercing greenish hazel eyes that drove all the women, single or married, **wild...** along with a few males. 

  
Overall, the man was a walking fantasy; _the personification of **sex.**_

  
His posture was one of calmness as he strode down the runway but it was clearly obvious the air of power and danger he possessed around him. As he finally got into the spotlight on the stage, a quiet hum fell over for a few moments, the crowd taking in man's looks while he looked backed at them without fear and the tension went up a few notches. 

  
He turned his head for a second as if the lights shining on him were too bright, clearing his throat in the process and relaying a message through the comp to Weiss, "I hate this. I'm like a damn piece of meat..."

  
Sir Henri Ian O'Conner's, rather Eric Weiss, was standing at the corner with the Egyptian Princess that bid on him, he slightly choked on his champagne when heard this from upon the stage. 

  
"Are you all right?" his date asked, concerned. 

  
"Sorry, I don't normally drink..." he said with a smile and his fake but perfect Scottish accent. "Excuse me for just a moment," as he turned and walked to the agent posing as a waiter to drop off his champagne flute, he responded with a low voice, "Could've fooled me, man. Seems like you're getting a kick at all the women drooling over you-" he smirked. Luckily they switched the comp frequency between them two only and not the other various agents... _'wouldn't want to cause anymore trouble between the two... they are emotional as is...' _

  
He was heading back to the princess and quickly glanced at the stage to see his reaction to his next message "-although I'm sure it's one woman, _a Sydney Bristow,_ in particular whose attention and reaction you'd like to see when the other women bid over you..." As he made it back to the princess' side, he saw Vaughn's posture go rigid and his eyes hard, giving him a glare that equated up to homicide. 

  
The murderous atmosphere between the two was broken, "Well, as promised, we _really_ did seem to save the best for last. Being that the money will go for a good cause, this last auction comes with an incentive-" sensing the ridiculously heavy reaction from the crowd at the young man's appeal "-the lady whom wins this young man tonight will look forward to a private surprise dinner that has been requested by Lord Worthington himself. " Dreamy gasps were heard and the Australian auctioneer decided to take the chance of starting the bid high, "Let the bidding start at —"

  


"—Eight thousand dollars," was the first bid thrown out. Looks of surprise dispersed throughout the faces of all the bachelors and other men because the most expensive bid finished at nine thousand eight hundred dollars for Lord Worthington's best friend, Sir O'Conners. 

  
At the same time, the comp frequency switched back to Base Ops and all the other agents within the hall. Base Ops decided to monitor the auction so that Agent Vaughn wouldn't be bid on by the wrong person.

  
Startled, the auctioneer looked back at the crowd in disbelief, _'Eight thousand was the starting? My God...'_ he cleared his voice, "Well then... eight thousand shall be the opening... do I hear nine thousand?"_ 'This will be one of the most exhausting but most interesting auction yet...' _

  
"Ten thousand-" was thrown out next and then the bidding went crazy. 

  
For the next 20 minutes, it seemed that the bids were not only for showing off wealth by sizing up their opponents money but also a matter of pride and for the definitely for the man.

  
"Seventy-five thousand dollars-" was heard and all heads turned to the tall Nubian beauty with a slight Russian accent. 

  
Again, the crowd fell silent.

  
The look on Vaughn's face was of pure shock but he quickly hid it and sent a mischievous grin towards his bidder, whom he recognized instantly. With blatant desire in her eyes, she looked lasciviously at him and smiled right back..

  
Over the comps, Kendall growled, "_Shit..._ the bid wasn't supposed to start so high and the CIA only sanctioned sixty thousand for the situation..."

  
"Sheesh, who knew that Vaughn was such an expensive piece of meat?" Weiss muttered forgetting that the comps were switched back so that everyone heard what was going on, a few agents snicked while he was also turned his head towards this wealthy bidder. 

  
* * * * * * *

  
"Base Ops... this is Mountaineer... we've got the package... mission accomplished...." As Sydney Bristow and her father, Jack Bristow ran down the stairs, she decided to hide the small pentagon shaped disk along the garter she wore.

  
"Good work Mountaineer... proceed for extraction and we'll have the copy ready by the time you get to your flight..." came the prompt reply.

  
"Will do... " and then realized that it suddenly all too quiet down in the banquet hall, "Hey Weiss, why's it so quiet? What's going on?"

  
* * * * * * 

  
Weiss didn't really hear what Sydney asked because he was still jolted by the identity of the bidder. Quiet murmurs started again and he practically spat out his second drink, he tapped the comp in his ear, "_Holy Shit..._ Base Ops, we have a major problem..."

  
Kendall was outraged... "What the hell is going on? Who the put in that bid?" Base Ops was clearly also in shock at the amount of money that the ladies, particularly one lady was willing to give for the illusion of _'Lord Worthington' _whom was actually Central Intelligence Agent Michael Vaughn.

  
"Okay... the last bid is at seventy five thousand dollars for Lord Worthington... do I hear seventy six?" Hushed conversations erupted throughout the crowd at how far the bidding had gone for this _'Lord Worthington...'_ and still majority of the people were in favor of bidding more for a night alone with the man. 

  
* * * * * *

  
As Sydney Bristow panted and almost slipped with her stilettos while down to the last step, her father, Jack Bristow reached out to steady her. She flashed him a quick smile and both were listening to the heated voice while they were on their way out the door when the auctioneer repeated the bid on Vaughn and she stopped dead in her tracks. **_"Did he just say seventy five thousand for Lord Worthington!?!" _**Her voice clearly rang over the comps cutting through Kendall's tirade and everyone held their breaths.  


****************************************************

  
I **HAD** to get this story out... cause I couldn't finish writing the other one because this one was driving me up the wall..   


Read and Review on whether should I continue on or not?

  
  
I'll keep up with both though and don't be too disappointed if I don't update soon. I'm in the process of moving so I won't be able to be on very often... but every chance I get, I'll try my hardest! 


	2. Chapter 2 TEASER

Thank you and welcome to all my new reviewers... I'm **SO** glad and happy that you all find my story worthwhile... 

  


Not only am I in the process of moving, but I'm currently in Chicago for the week for work, so I have been swamped with meetings... Its been hectic to say the least... 

  


Long story short, I didn't get a chance to recheck or finish it... 

  


Anyhow, even though its not completed, I'll leave a mini teaser for the next chapter... 

  


_"Are you aware of how dangerous Anna Espinosa is?!?" her voice rose._

  


"Oh this is good... hell, just classic-" he huffed in anger. "You're lecturing me on not to use my body to my advantage?"

  


She became quiet, having an idea of where this was going and also knowing that this particular fight was just waiting to happen.

  


"This coming from the woman who uses her feminine wiles to her advantage to retrieve whatever the mission requires." He spat out angrily.

  


"You think I like it?!?" she was in shock of his implications. " Okay... okay. I get it," she snarled. "I'm sorry, alright?"

  


"Whatever are you apologizing for?" he asked in a tone that he knew what she was talking about but wanted her to say it.

  


Her eyes narrowed in anger, "You damn well know what."

  


"Refresh my memory." He retorted in the same tone.

  


She looked at him, astonished at his sudden bout of rudeness. She cleared her throat before starting, "I apologize." Normally, she wasn't good at apologizes, but under the circumstances, she was willing to make an exception because she couldn't handle the thought of what he was about to do with Anna. 

  


Just the thought of him with someone, other than herself made her blood boil.

  


She started in a much more calmer and sincere tone, "I'm sorry about what went on at the warehouse. I now understand why you kept those details about my father from me. You where right in making that decision because you've seen how emotional and irrational I can get." As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had no choice, "You have a right to privacy so I do understand your meeting with my mother and-"

  


"And?"

  


"And about Alice," She let out quickly.

  
Although he didn't say a word, the look on his face spoke volumes. 

  


She hoped the sincerity of her apology and her warning about how perilous Anna was would somehow deter him from what he had been ordered to do tonight. Whenever she was about to do something irrational, it was him who would talk her out of it or when he wasn't there, his voice would somehow pop into her mind and save her from making a mistake. She only hoped she could do the same for him.

  


She'd seen how all the women looked at him, the **fuck** me hormones just blaring from them. Anna was no exception either, it was obvious she was a woman in major heat but who could blame her or even them? 

  


The man was truly a walking fantasy and had **Sex God** written all over him.

  


Sydney knew she fit right along with that group...

  


****************************************************************

  


Hopefully that satisfies your curiosity for the moment... Can we all take a wild guess on which group I _belong_ to?!?   
  


**READ and REVIEW...**   
  
It tells me if you all are enjoying it and want me to keep it going or not... 


	3. Bound By Duty

I'm baaack...

  


Miss me?!?

  


This chapter is much longer than what I had originally anticipated on writing... it'll be in two parts... By the way, the teaser from before is a part of the second part.. Sorry 'bout that.. but enjoy the first part!!

  
After re-reading what I wrote, even** I felt like kicking Anna's ass as well **and you'll understand why I said that...

  


Where I left off last time:

  


_As she panted and almost slipped with her stilettos while down to the last step, her father reached out to steady her. She flashed him a quick smile and both were listening to the heated voice while they were on their way out the door when the auctioneer repeated the bid on Vaughn and she stopped dead in her tracks. **"Did he just say seventy five thousand for Lord Worthington!?!"** Her voice clearly rang over the comps cutting through Kendall's tirade and everyone held their breaths._

  


And now, I go on with it...  
__

Chapter 2: **Bound By Duty**

  
Jack Bristow knew of the emotional attachment that went on between his daughter and her handler, being that he was the one who called them on it. He caught the tone of incredulous jealousy in her voice and saw the expressions that crossed her face. With a stern voice, "Lets go, Sydney. The CIA's extraction team will be here within a two minutes... we've have to go... now." He tried to grab her elbow but she quickly evaded him.

  


She went radio silent for a moment and squinted her eyes, glaring at her father, "You go... I'm going after Vaughn-"

  


With an exasperated sigh, Jack went radio silent as well for this brief point of trying to convince his daughter that Agent Vaughn could take care of himself but somehow he knew it wasn't going to work. "You go after him, and it'll blow all our covers. Did you think about that?" 

  


He returned her glare hoping it would affect her and she would back down, "Why is it that you are willing to throw protocol out when it comes to Agent Vaughn? He is a man who can take care of himself or else the CIA wouldn't have him out here as a field agent."

  


_"You've got to be kidding me... _don't you think I know what the requirements are for field agents?" she said with biting sarcasm. 

  


She knew what her father was trying to do with returning her glare and even though it shook her a little, she wasn't willing to back down because just thinking about Vaughn gave her courage and strength, "I don't need this lecture. He had put his career on the line for me many times over, and that debt have and will be repaid in kind." She quickly reached into her garter, pulling out the disk and slipped it into his pocket. "Bye Dad, see you in LA... " and she briskly turned to run back to the banquet hall while tapping her COMMs back on.

  


"Extraction's outside, Agents Bristow..." 

  


Watching her go, he made a serious mental note to have another conversation with Agent Vaughn regarding the parameters of _'Handler and Asset Protocol' _when everyone was back in Los Angeles. "On my way..." Jack replied "...one coming out.. "

  


"Sir, we were informed–"

  


As Jack ran over to the van, "I am aware but change of plans.... " he said while jumping into the van. "I want another extraction van here within the double for about seven agents all together..." He reached over to give one of the agents the disk for duplication. 

  


"Calling it in right now-"

  


Jack nodded and turned back to the monitor to keep an eye out for any suspicious activities.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


In the van, about fifteen minutes passed by until one of the Tech Agents checked his results for the third time to make sure there weren't any mistakes before approaching Senior Agent Bristow. Scared but confident in his findings, he spoke up, "Agent Bristow? There's a problem."

  


Jack's voice, alone, scared the wits out of some of them, "What is it?"

  


"Sir... you've only completed half of the mission." All the others in that surveillance van held their breath, watching incredulously at this Junior Agent's audacity to say something like that. 

  


Jack was surprised at the balls of this younger man and replied in his infamous cold voice, "Excuse me?"

  


He quickly tried to redeem himself, "The disk you've brought back is useless without the gyroscope itself and vice versa." 

  


"Explain."

  


"Agent Bristow... sir... I'm sorry," the _freshly-recruited-just-out-of-college_ Agent's realized his slip and his voice became slightly twinged with fear, "What I meant to say was there's good news and then bad news. This disk is something equivalent of a key to activate the gyroscope. Using various binary sequenced algorithms-"

  


"In English, Agent Simms." Jack's patience was wearing thin as he cut in. Obviously the man was the CIA equivalent of Marshall.

  


"Uh... right.. sorry," he blushed, "I'll start with the good then... As I was said before, I decoded the basic encryption. According to the information, there are two sets of data stored. The first time the gyroscope is activated, a cover 'front' of data will come up. In that, there will be a key, another decoder of sorts, that this disk will automatically load and open to the second stored set of data, which contains what we are looking for." He took a breath before continuing on, "The bad news to this is if the gyroscope is activated with failsafes. If, without the disk it is activated twice, it will self destruct by corroding it own data."

  


Everyone was astonished by this new revelation.

  


"Are you absolutely certain?" He asked in a deadly voice.

  


The fear finally kicked in and made the man stutter, "Ye... yes... Agent Bris.. Bristow. " He quickly handed him three sets of printouts, "I tri... tripled chec..ked myself before a.. approaching you."

  


"How the hell did Sloane miss this?" He skimmed through the paperwork while relaying everything back to Base Ops. He and Kendall were in the middle of deciding the next course of action when another agent on video surveillance spoke up, "Agent Bristow?"

  


Jack turned his head towards the man.

  


"About half an hour before you and your daughter went up, there was a three and half minute break in the circuit feed."

  


"And I wasn't informed about this before... why?"

  


"We checked it out and thought it was a minor glitch... but thinking about it... that would have been ample time for a trained spy to go in and come out with the gyroscope."

  


"Yes, it would have. That might explain why we only found the disk and not the gyroscope itself."

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


As Sydney walked in, one of the elder gentlemen caught up to her, "Contessa La'cret... where have you been?"

  


"I went to the get some air, Signore-"

  


"Ah ha... but you are missing all the fun. It is a good thing that this Lord Worthington decided to join the charity auction at the last minute. It is amazing how much the women are willing to go for on the man."

  


"Really?" she forced out, already on the edge, "I barely noticed him."

  


"You lie, Contessa. You've been stareing at him the whole time and your cheeks are glowing."

  


As much respect she had for the elderly, there were times she wished to make an exception, and wanted to punch this guy's lights out.

  


"He is rather a handsome man." She tried to appear nonchalant.

  


"The bid is already over $100,000. Only two minutes ago, it was at $75,000."

  


When the bid jumped from $145,000 to $200,000, she gave him a wicked smile and walked down onto the balcony to see put it in. For some reason, that lady's voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Also, with the brightness of the lights, some of the bidders from hidden. 

  


She heard Eric's voice a moment later, rage flared up when he revealed who the woman was bidding for Vaughn. 

  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

  


When Weiss relayed the identity of Vaughn's expensive bidder as the nefarious Anna Espinosa, shockwaves were apparent throughout the COMMs.

  


"Are you sure, Agent Weiss?" Kendall asked stupidly.

  


"Of course I am," he replied heated while some of the other agents confirmed the visual as well.

  


"Dammit... why the hell is she-"

  


When Jack cut him off, relaying the whole situation a moment later, about the disk and missing gyroscope, everything fell into place as to why the K-Directorate Agent was there. 

  


He warned Sydney to stay out of sight.

  


As Kendall repeated the gist of Jack's transmission for all the Agents in the banquet hall, they become so engrossed in it that they didn't notice the Auction had started up again.

  


He decided to gamble on his next course of action, "Change of plans, people... especially for you Agent Vaughn."

  


Even though the AD wasn't there to see his reaction, Vaughn became stiff.

  


"As a matter of National Security, we need to retrieve that gyroscope, no matter what the cost."  
Vaughn turned his head away, and spoke lowly, "Define what you mean by _'no matter what the cost.'_ " His voice was laced with anger.

  


"Well.. there is a huge possibility that she might have taken the gyroscope before both Agent Bristows got there, you have to do whatever is required and necessary to get it back. Since it seems that this K-Directorate Agent has taken a liking to you by willing to bid all that money, you will go through with this evening as _'Lord Worthington.' _"

  


As the auction finally came to its closing with a loud bang against the gravel and "Sold! To Contessa Nyah Dereaux," Anna had won by putting in that last bid for $460,000. 

  


The cheer effectively blocked out the two versions of "What?!?" were heard from not only the green eyed CIA Handler but also from his Asset. 

  


"I must have heard wrong but was that a $460,000 price tag on Agent Vaughn's head?"

  


"Yes sir..." Weiss said, trying to control his laughter.

  


Since everyone was still in the process of applauding, the noise blocked off when Vaughn spoke, shocked at what was being implied, "Am I to understand that I am being ordered to _'pimp'_ myself for that thing? A metallic-"

  


Kendall's condescending tone was heard once again, "That metallic thing is a very destructive weapon that could be in the hands of the bad guys, which is a _very bad_ thing. Are you aware, Agent Vaughn, should you refuse on such an assignment given under the pretenses of it falling under _'National Security Rules'_, that you could be tried for treason?"

  


"I don't believe this." Sydney cut in, effectively cutting off both of them before their volley of exchanging words got way too explicit on Vaughn's part.

  


"Since we didn't get the gyroscope, the only scenario that seems fitting is she's got it. I don't care how you do it or whether you like it or not, you are being ordered to go through the evening to retrieve it." Kendall said angrily and signed off.

  


"Okay, that's it. I am officially declaring that in the next undercover mission we go on, I am** so** going blonde. Apparently, the old saying of _'Blonde's having more fun ?'_ I am a believer now." Weiss cracked and everyone laughed... all except one very extremely pissed off Double Agent in a dress.

  


*******************************************************

  


So.... whatcha think? 

  


What will be Syd's reactions? And _how ever_ will Vaughn convince Anna? By the way, how much of a tease is Vaughn?!?

  


**REVIEW MADLY! **And, tune in next time to all of these answers in the next chapter of **"The Auction"**


	4. The Hidden Devil

  
  


As much fun as it is to write, I'm glad you all are enjoying it as well... By the way, welcome to the new reviewers..

  
  


I'm not a fan of Anna either but what better way to make Syd jealous? I'm sure Vaughn didn't like it when she was with Noah and in my opinion, her attitude towards him was unacceptable during that time... Like life says, _"payback's a bitch.."_  
Okay... remember that this is majorly AU, which means Vaughn isn't exactly the same man they show. I love the way they portray him, as always the good guy who is willing to break the rules in order to protect his woman, but they never really go too indepth of his other sides. My Vaughn, (I could only wish), is multi-layered and oh yes, _devious_.. 

  
  


**Chapter 3 : The Hidden Devil**

After the auction finished, the rest of the evening activities started. Dinner was served while the main floor was shifted for dancing.

  
  


The band started up with classical ballroom style and gradually in honor went into the various types of multi-cultural musical pieces, a little something for everyone while saving the most attention catching Latin dances for last.

  
  


A few couples started to dance accordingly to the music.

  
  


"You've been holding out on us, Eric.." Sydney teased from the balcony, watching Weiss and his Egyptian Princess doing the Rhumba. "Since when have you been dancing, Twinkle Toes?" 

  
  


She had been ordered to stay out of sight.

  
  


When he turned his date around for the twist, Eric's laugh reverted back to her and everyone else listening, "Long enough but I didn't think that writing down my dancing skills would be a dire part of the CIA job qualifications."

  
  


"You're too much," she declared comically while walking back to find a view of Vaughn and Anna.

  
  


"You think I'm good? You'd be surprised by _his_ talents," he said, knowingly adding more fuel to the already raging fire. He didn't elaborate whom he was talking about for she knew.

  
  


The lights dimmed as the atmosphere became more romantic while the music slowed down, becoming more sensuous...

  
  


As Sydney watched the couples taking the floor, eagerly searching for them. Not seeing the two, she was about to move her position when she heard the uninhibited laugh of woman and turn to see the happy couple...

  
  


....only to see Vaughn whispering something in her ear and that it was Anna laughing in his arms.

  
  


Instantly, all she saw was red, her body automatically going into the _'fight or flight'_ response, although the _'fight'_ mode was taking control.

  
  


She began to fume at Vaughn's ease of slipping into the role of the _Playboy Lord Worthington._ When the waiter went by, she grabbed two glasses of champagne and drank them unceremoniously. 

  
  


She watched as other couples began to give a show on the floor, a few standing out with their moves. 

  
  


Due to the dimness of lights and also the two getting in with the crowd, she lost them in the mix. For the next ten minutes, she searched until the main crescendo of the music started and suddenly, the people began clearing the floor for only two dancers.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

  


The atmosphere was crackling with energy as the eye-catching couple stood apart, at a five feet distance and when the crescendo started gradually, the first move was made by Anna.

  
  


She slowly walked over, putting a hand on his chest as she circled him and at the peak of the music, he swung her around before she finished. The surprise move caused her to lose her balance but he caught her easily.

  
  


The mistake went unnoticed as she recovered beautifully by hooking her leg around his thigh just in time. He took two steps forward and dipped her gracefully, her head almost touching the floor.

  
  


It became obvious that the man was more powerful then he looked.

  
  


He pulled her up and finished it off the dance with a few artistic moves on his part. 

  
  


She hid her face on his shoulder as the hall was filled with an uproar of applause, the people going crazy.

  
  


"I think they like us.." he said and she chuckled.

  
  


"We're good together," came from her, muffled.

  
  


When the applauding finally quieted down five minutes after, people took the floor again with Vaughn and Anna still there when the music began once again.

  
  


The Head of the charity and auctioneer came by to congratulate them and Anna surprised the three men, "I'm will to write another check, to make it an even million."

  
  


A round of _'what's' _were heard not only from the three men but over the COMMs as well.

  
  


She smiled at Vaughn and told the two to bring the paperwork over.

  
  


"Are you sure, Contessa Dereaux? Am I worth that much-"

  
  


"Yes..." she took a breath, "In my line of work, life is short and never have I been so affected by any man the way I have been tonight."

  
  


One of the waiters came over, "Perdoname, Contessa, you are being summoned."

  
  


"Of course," She told the messenger as she loosened her arms from his neck and ran them down to his waist, "Lord Worthington," and stepped back but he didn't let her go.

  
  


He gave her a toothy grin, "For such a beautiful lady to bid so much on me and even adding more to it, I am asking you to call me by my given name."

  
  


Instead of the normal smirk or grin, she gave him a full blown smile, "Paolo-" she let out.

  
  


When a flash of royal blue silk caught the corner of his eye, he saw the destructive fury in all its glory headed towards the restrooms.

  
  


"In the meantime, I have to go to the restroom." He let her go finally but when her smile turned notorious as she suddenly pulled him to her, their bodies brushing up against one another. 

  
  


She pinched him in the ass right before kissing him under his chin and quickly worked her way up to his ear, "I don't like to kept waiting but for you, I'll make an exception," she said in a deadly serious voice.

  
  


"I believe you."

  
  


She looked at him and out of nowhere, she pressed her lips against his briefly.

  
  


Gasps were heard throughout the hall.

  
  


Being that he was unexpectedly ambushed and she was the one who instigated as well broke off the kiss, he had a look of bewilderment on his face which pleased her. 

  
  


Not knowing what to say, he raised her hand and kissed it while bowing.

  
  
She was taken in by his gallantly ways as watched him go towards the restroom while watching all the heads of the women turn and openly stare at his form.

  
  
****

"Holy shit... I can't believe it... she put down a million for you?!? What the hell does she see in you? Probably the hair, I'm definitely going blonde.. "

  
  


"Shut up, you rambling idiot."

  
  


"You are in so much shit... from all sides.. " Weiss said as Vaughn walked by him, "Damn man... the way you're being gawked at... I think other pieces of meat such as sirloins and steaks get more respect."

  
  


"And I'm gonna _definitely_ kick your ass when this mission is over," Vaughn warned haughtily.

  


************************************************************

  


So... whatcha think of the twists and plot? Catching your attention?

  


**READ and REVIEW...** It makes my day! 


	5. Hidden Devil Part II

  
  


Thanks for the reviews! I love them.. _*doing the Weiss dance*_

  
  


  
  


It's **HERE...** The clash between our favorite CIA **Hottie** Handler and his Asset...

  
  


**Chapter 3 : The Hidden Devil - Part II**

  


Sydney was mad, no actually furious would be a more appropriate word. She was used to being a participant not side-lined, but for this mission, Vaughn was the main attraction and not only did she have to watch Anna's smug smile as she won the bid on him, but she also had to watch them in action, the dip alone drove her crazy and then Anna's giggling in his arms and afterwards, the fondling.

  
  


On the dance floor, no less, doing the most sensual and provocative dance known to mankind...

  
  


**_....the Tango._**

  
  


Who the hell knew that Vaughn was a hip shaker? The man was just full of surprises.

  
  


She was so caught up that she didn't notice the man behind her as he grabbed by the arm and pulled her into the men's room. 

  
  


She quickly went into reflex action, throwing an elbow backwards but the man dodged it and pushed her against the wall, holding her in an unthreatening manner, "It's me. Try not to attack me as I let you go now."

  
  


She nodded and as soon as he did, she faced him angrily, "What do you think you were doing? Manhandling me like that?"

  
  


"Anna could've seen you." he spoke right back in the same tone.

  
  


"Oh, Anna, is it now?"

  
  


"Jealous much?"

  
  


She just rolled her eyes, "Are you aware of how dangerous Anna Espinosa is?!?" her voice rose.

  
  


"Oh this is good... hell, just classic-" he huffed in anger. "What are you really talking about? Are you lecturing me on how bad she is or not to use my body to my advantage?"

  
  


She had an idea of where this was going, and also knowing that this particular fight was just waiting to happen.

  
  


She knew the moment he said that, it was something personal between only the two. She became quiet, going radio silent for the second time that night but this time, it was only one way, not everyone needed to be included inside their conversation all the while they could listen to everything else.

  
  


He followed her example before starting up again, "This coming from the woman who uses her feminine wiles to her advantage to retrieve whatever the mission requires." He spat out angrily.

  
  


"You think I like it?!?" she was in shock of his implications. 

  
  


"You don't seem to have anything against it," and he named a few missions, including the specific one with Noah.

  
  


"Okay... okay. I get it," she snarled. "I'm sorry, alright?"

  
  


"_Whatever_ are you apologizing for?" he asked in a tone that he knew what she was talking about but wanted her to say it.

  
  


Her eyes narrowed in anger, "You damn well know what."

  
  


"Refresh my memory." He retorted in the same tone.

  
  


She looked at him, astonished at his sudden bout of rudeness. She cleared her throat before starting, "I apologize." Normally, she wasn't good at apologizes, but under the circumstances, she was willing to make an exception because she couldn't handle the thought of what he was about to do with Anna. 

  
  


Just the thought of him with someone, other than herself made her blood boil.

  
  


She started in a much more calmer and sincere tone, "I'm sorry about what went on at the warehouse. I now understand why you kept those details about my father from me. You where right in making that decision because you've seen how emotional and irrational I can get." As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had no choice, "You have a right to privacy so I do understand your meeting with my mother and-"

  
  


"And?"

  
  


"And about Alice," She let out quickly.

  
  


Although he didn't say a word, the look on his face spoke volumes. 

  
  


She hoped the sincerity of her apology and her warning about how perilous Anna was would somehow deter him from what he had been ordered to do tonight. Whenever she was about to do something irrational, it was him who would talk her out of it or when he wasn't there, his voice would somehow pop into her mind and save her from making a mistake. She only hoped she could do the same for him.

  
  


She'd seen how all the women looked at him, the **fuck me **hormones blaring from them. Anna was no exception either, it was obvious she was a woman in major heat but who could blame them? 

  
  


The man was truly a walking fantasy and had _**Sex God**_ written all over him.

  
  


Sydney hoped she didn't have the same obvious look as Anna but knew fully that she fit right along with that group. 

  
  


The angry atmosphere just crackled, suddenly filling with sexual tension. Both temporarily forgot about the requirements of the mission.

  
  


The man was dense if he thought she would just talk, "She's not the type to just volunteer information. How are you going to get to her-"

  
  


"Do you think you're the only one who could convince people by using their body?" he whispered lowly.

  
  


Her breathing rate hitched, "Tha... that's not what I meant-"

  
  


"Then tell me what you do mean."

  
  


"Well, it's just-"

  
  


He pulled back, scrutinizing her reaction, "Are you doubting me?"

  
  


"I'm sure you're good-" 

  
  


"Just good?"

  
  


"I wouldn't know," she spat.

  
  


Inspiration struck, "You're right, we wouldn't," and suddenly, he swept her off her feet and into his arms for a smoldering kiss. 

  
  


Because he lifted her up slightly, her only natural reaction was to wrap her legs around his waist. She fit him snugly, her every curve and contour molded along his broad chest and slim hips. 

  
  


This went on for a few minutes, both trying to keep it going but the lack of oxygen forced them to pull back, resting their heads on the other's shoulders.

  
  


She chuckled, "Wow..." 

  
  


"Yeah, I'll say.. Damn, Syd... that definitely rates as one of the best.." His voice on her neck was tickling her. "Did that satisfy your curiosity?"

  
  


"Hmm... don't know..." came her muffled reply as she nibbled along his jaw, "..once is never enough,"she retorted playfully and he brought his lips back to hers.

  
  


They were so caught in the buzz that he didn't notice he was being called through the COMMs.  
  
He broke away, holding her up with one hand while switching his ear piece back on, "What?"

  
  


"Agent Vaughn, are you alright? It sounds like your breathing harder than normal-"

  
  


He cut the other man off, "I'm fine."   
  
She loved the rumble of his voice against her chest..

  
  


A pause was heard at his tone before the undercover Agent continued on, "Ms. Espinosa is heading your way, towards the restroom." Both agents heard.

  
  


"**Shit...** Try to distract her for a few moments and make sure no one else is able to enter the area after her."

  
  


Switching back to the one way again, he had a sated smile on his lips but when he looked back at her, she had a closed expression, one that portrayed something akin to regret. An awkward silence fell into place as he put her down.

  
  


"What is it?" 

  
  


"That shouldn't have happened." She let out while putting a few feet of distance.

  
  


He tried to catch her eye, but she wasn't looking his way, "Why not? It was something we both mutually wanted to do-" he broke off.

  
  


She said nothing, taking a moment to gather her thoughts, "We're on a mission and this is a distraction.." She paused, "You're not Vaughn, but the supposedly _Lord Worthington_ who is wooing Anna Espinosa," saying the name with venom.

  
  


He couldn't fathom what she was saying, "Why the hell are you changing the subject? This has nothing to do with the mission but this **thing** between us that started long before-"

  
  


"Doesn't matter.. you're with Alice." she said coldly. While that fake bimbo was the root of her agitation, this man was the cause for her never ending sexual frustration... "I refuse to be the _other_ woman-"

  
  


_"Excuse me?!?"_ He was taken back by her sudden frigid reaction but mad as well at her insinuations, "How could you think that? You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

  
  


"Explain what?"

  
  


"We are not together. The only reason why I took her there was because after my bout with the virus, her father got sick as well. I was there, as a friend, to console her. That was what you didn't give me the chance to tell you the warehouse." He decided to add the next part for his sake, "I also don't go around making a habit of kissing women.."

  
  


"I.. I'm sorry, Vaughn... I didn't know," she said.

  
  


"Agent Vaughn? She's about 50 seconds away from you," the agent updated him.

  
  


He took a few deep breaths to calm down and become rational again, "We're done," and walked out the door while pulling out his cell phone.

  
  


She stared at the space he occupied seconds before, blinking a few times and not believing the way he just brushed her off. Going to the door, she slightly cracked it open, just enough to see and hear what was taking place between him and that bitch.

  


************************************************************

  


You know it was bound to happen... So, whatcha think?

  


**READ and REVIEW...**


	6. Hidden Devil Part III

  
  


Hey everyone! I wasn't kidding when I said this chapter was long... Just wanted to tell you guys that no, I didn't fall of the face of the Earth... just been **extremely** with moving and work has me out of town _so_ much that I'm barely in New York City... and with that, college starts in about a week and half... I barely have to time to stay on...

  


Also, for the reviews.... **thank you so much!** They keep me going!

  
  


  
  


I love the way Vaughn is portrayed on the show... he _really_ is a **knight-in-shining-armor** _*dreamy sigh*_ but the thing is, as we all know, everyone has a **BAD** side.. My point is, my Vaughn (I could only wish) is multi-layered, which in turn means, his **devious** side _reeeeeaally_ comes out to play here... (Just so you know, **BadVaughn** is very attractive..)

  
  


  
  


For what I just explained, I **hope** you enjoy this chapter... ;)

  
  


**Chapter 3 : The Hidden Devil - Part III**

  


Vaughn held the cell phone with the pretense of being on it as he met Anna head on four steps away. He gave her one of his trade mark smirks as he put the phone away and turned his seductive charm on with full force, "Missed me, Nyah?"

  


"Why are you on the phone?" she asked suspiciously but when he gave a look, she dropped her line of questioning. "Actually, I saw how the other women were looking at you while you came this way. Just wanted to make sure they didn't try anything." She grinned and stepped closer to him, expecting him to be intimidated.

  


He knew if he backed off that she would have the upper hand so he did something unconventional to gain back the power. He grabbed at her shoulders and pushed back. When a thud was heard against the closest wall that was adjacent to the men's room, he encircled her immediately.

  


His hands were on situated on both sides, effectively trapping her in his embrace; close enough to feel the heat emanating from her body but not quite touching, "I am yours for the night. You can have your way with me and choose to do whatever you please." With these words, he watched as her pupils dilated, the tell tale signs of becoming sexually aroused. "I was calling to confirm my plans on the yacht. Are you ready to leave?"

  


**"No-"** she let out hoarsely.

  


_"No?"_ he questioned and went to plan B, deciding to push her further so he began to lightly nip at her neck. 

  


'I can't think...' As he got to her ear, she stilled and pushed him away, panting "You have a very exquisite mouth."

  


He laughed while blushing at her compliment.

  


"What I meant by 'no' was everyone is aware of your plans and I don't want an audience or any interruptions. What I am suggesting is that we go a different locale."

  


"Such as?"

  


"Where I'm staying, it is extremely private." With that, she kissed him passionately.

  


When the lack of air became too much a few moments later he broke the kiss, "If this kiss is any indication, I believe it'll be a very interesting night."

  


She tugged his face up to her level, "You have to be a _very virile man_ because it'll be a very long and hot night."

  


A corner of his mouth turned up, cockiness being exuded, "The question is, can you keep up with me?"

  


Surprise sparkled in her eyes as she hastily said, "Let's go."

  


As she walked out of his arms, she didn't catch the pointed glare he threw towards the slit of the men's restroom door.

  


He knew she could read lips because it was one of the communicative methods taught to a spy,_ 'Voyeuristic?'_ he mouthed while their eyes connected, _'Convinced of my skills now, Agent Bristow?'_

  


Her mouth dropped open.

  


He provoked her with an indecent look, _'Does watching me with her bother you?'_

  


She was glued to that spot, not believing this side of him.

  


_'Mission accomplished,' _and he turned to Anna, putting a hand on her bare back. He grinned in victory when he felt her shudder lightly at the skin to skin contact. When they passed the hall once again, he discreetly signaled a few of the agents that they were leaving and escorted her out.

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  


When Weiss noticed that Sydney wasn't around, he went back towards the restrooms and saw her coming out from the men's door. He heard her muttering but caught only broken parts, from **'prick..'** to **'fucking bastard..'** and then **'my fault.'**

  


Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he never before saw her loss of composure in front of him, "Uh... Syd, you-"

  


"Can it, Eric!" she snarled and stormed out towards the two waiting vans. With her luck, she got into the one that contained her father.

  


With the anger radiating off her, all the agents turned away except Jack. He seemed annoyed at her display, "Sydney-"

  


The glare she sent his went even stopped him from saying what he wanted. 

  


He had heard the term, _'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' _and never really understood it until the look came from his daughter in the literal form. He watched her turn away, deep in thought.

  


At heart, she wasn't the type to dare to hurt a fly but after the torture of watching Vaughn with that bitch, and him not even denying the fact that he knew it bothered her, she was about ready to rip Anna another hole. 

  


Though she and Anna would never get along, she reluctantly had to agree with her assessment of Vaughn's mouth being exquisite. The jealously reared a very dangerous side of her as she began entertaining her murderous tendencies of how she could torture the other woman who was on the receiving end Vaughn's **Casanova** routine.

  


She was going to have to be in one of the surveillance vans, listening to everything that would take place between the two and wondered if she could knock herself out or smuggle in alcohol to dull her senses to oblivion....

  


************************************************************

  


Soooooo........ shocked or speechless? Pick one or take both.. 

  


**It's just a small click away... READ and REVIEW...**


End file.
